The present invention is related to couplings for coupling components of a fluid flow system. More particularly, the present invention is related to a coupling that is readily engageable and disengageable and is capable of conveying a fluid at relatively high pressure.
There is a need in industry for a coupler for coupling tubular elements, primarily hoses. The coupler must provide for positive engagement of the mating coupler components and be engageable and disengagement without the use of wrenches or other tools.
The present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. A male coupler is insertable into a female coupler and retained in position by an expandable snap ring. A spacer provides for positive engagement between the male coupler and the female coupler. This engagement of the male coupler from the female coupler is effected by removing the spacer and plunging the male coupler further into the female coupler to disengage the snap ring then simply withdrawing the male coupler from the female coupler. The engagement and disengagement noted above is all effected manually without the use of tools.
The present invention is a coupling assembly for coupling fluid components and includes a female coupler having a receiver defined therein. A male coupler has an insert, the insert being receivable within the female coupler receiver in sealing engagement. And, a spacer is matable to both the female coupler and the male coupler when the female coupler and the male coupler are in sealing engagement, the spacer effecting positive engagement of the female and the male couplers. The present invention is further a method of coupling/uncoupling a coupling assembly.